Yin e Yang
by Hana-Lis
Summary: U.A. Ele era o sol, eu era a lua. Ele era a luz, eu era escuridão. Ele era o calor, eu era o frio. Nós éramos completos opostos. Éramos... Yin e Yang? Opostos se completam, se encaixam, se atraiem. Nós éramos a parte perdida um do outro.


**_Nota__: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fics sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã._ **

* * *

**NOTA 2: Fanfic U.A – Universo alternativo**

* * *

Essa fanfic é um presente para a querida **Insana**, a ganhadora do desafio proposto em "_Aishiterumo"_ (fanfic: GaaraxMatsuri) que chegou ao "**Review nº 60**_"_.

O casal escolhido por ela foi: _Naruto e Hinata._

De coração, eu, espero que você goste my dear! É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre esse casal, do qual confesso não sou muito fã, então, estou meio que dando um tiro no escuro. Você bem sabe que eu gosto dos casais _"menos convencionais possíveis"_ né? _Dos impossíveis?_ Naruto e Hinata certamente não se encaixam nesse perfil, mas saiba que escrevi essa história com muito carinho, afinal, você sempre aparece pra me dar um _"Oi"_ e um _"puxão de orelha"_ quando preciso... Enfim, acho que esse presente é mais do que merecido, não é?

Agora...

Chega de lero, né?

Aproveite teu presente querida! ^^

Uma boa leitura à todos!

* * *

**Yin e Yang**

**Yin** - _O lado feminino, passivo, terrestre, absorvente, frio e obscuro de um ser, segundo o taoísmo._

Hyuuga Hinata.

**Yang - **_O lado masculino, ativo, celeste, penetrante, quente e luminoso de um ser, segundo o taoísmo._

Uzumaki Naruto.

O ônibus sacolejava e as pastas em minhas mãos, vez ou outra escorregavam por entre meus dedos, mas então eu as apertava ainda mais forte contra o meu corpo à ponto de senti-las contra as costelas. _Aquilo doía._ Meus pés doiam e provavelmente eu encontraria bolhas quando chegasse em casa, mas eu continuava a sacolejar em pé naquele ônibus lotado.

Era o fim de mais um dia cansativo de trabalho.

Pior do que isso somente aquela sensação estranha de que havia alguém atrás de mim. Um alguém suado, igualmente cansado, mas ainda sim, com _ânimo_ para se encostar de forma estranha e inapropriada às minhas costas.

Da última vez que arrisquei olhar havia corado à ponto de parecer um tomate, pois o estranho sorriu, um sorriso malicioso e com hálito de tabaco. Quando enfim cheguei ao meu ponto estava aliviada, assim, como agora, enquanto me afastava sem olhar pra trás.

Sakura me disse que aquilo era no mínimo_ nojento _e que se fosse com ela, _o engraçadinho_ acabaria de olho roxo ou quem sabe com uma parte _especifica_ do corpo – logo à baixo da cintura – comprometida. Ela era médica, recém formada e com uma vida corrida, mas ainda arrumava tempo para artes marciais que iam muito mais do que defesa pessoal.

Ino por sua vez me fez corar de novo. Segundo ela, se o cara _fosse bonito e cheiroso_ e não _feio e suado_, bem, aí talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

Eu não tinha coragem e nem força o suficiente para invalidar alguém e tão pouco gostaria da idéia de ter um homem estranho se enroscando em mim por mais bonito e cheiroso que ele fosse, ou, por mais carente que eu estivesse, mas eu podia evitar tudo aquilo se quisesse.

Andar de ônibus? Morar num apartamento pequenino e ter como companhia apenas um gato persa?

A herdeira dos Hyuuga não precisava de nada daquilo, afinal, fazia parte de uma das familias mais abastadas do Japão.

Eu poderia viver numa mansão cheia de empregados, dormir em lençóis de seda, comer da melhor comida e sequer pensar na possíbilidade de andar de ônibus, não quando eu podia ter o carro que quisesse. O mais caro, o mais bonito, o mais potente, entretanto, isso requeria certos sacrifícios.

Obedecer cegamente à _todas_ as ordens de Hyuuga Hiashi.

Bastaria apenas um telefonema e tudo estaria resolvido, meu problema com dinheiro e transporte pelo menos, mas não era o que eu queria. Uma casa enorme e bela, mas muito mais vazia do que meu apartamento pequenino. Papai e Hanabi ainda moravam lá, mas uma mansão com apenas duas pessoas morando era espaço demais. Cerca de cinco anos atrás eu também estava lá, assim como Neji, mas tanto eu como ele não suportamos mais a idéia de simplesmente não ter vida própria.

Meu primo havia dado fim ao regime autoritário de papai no dia em que ele implicou com sua namorada, a primeira que ele realmente levou à sério. Tenten era uma garota gentil, bonita e esforçada, que lutava para manter sua acadêmia onde dava aulas de _Kung Fu_, mas para papai não era o suficiente para um Hyuuga. Ela não tinha posses, não tinha nome, ou melhor, um sobrenome como o nosso e, portanto, _não servia_ para Neji.

Neji fez suas malas e se mudou naquele mesmo dia e, agora, ele e Tenten estão noivos.

_Eu...?_ Eu não pude mais suportar o simples fato de ter sido inferiozada por meu próprio pai durante quase dezoito anos. Eu queria entrar para a faculdade, queria ser professora, mas papai queria que eu tomasse conta dos negócios da família. Toneladas de papéis e números todos os dias não eram o que eu buscava.

Eu sempre gostei de crianças e acabei me tornando professora primária.

Sair de casa foi o primeiro passo para correr atrás de meu sonho, ou melhor, uma necessidade, se eu realmente quisesse ter o direito de sonhar.

Desde criança eu ouvi de meu pai que eu, Hanabi e Neji herdaríamos a fortuna dos Hyuuga, por isso deveríamos retribuir isso à nossos antepassados que construíram nosso nome, sendo bons em absolutamente tudo. Eu me esforçava, mas eu não era forte e decidida como Neji ou então tinha o gênio forte de Hanabi que mesmo sendo vários anos mais nova que eu, tinha absoluta certeza do que fazia.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma garota tímida, que corava por tudo, que gaguejava quando estava nervosa e não possuía auto-confiança. Eu era tudo o que meu pai não queria que eu fosse.

Resumindo, eu era a vergonha da família.

E sabe o que é mais engraçado? Nada disso importava pra mim. Com parte da herança que recebi de minha falecida mãe, eu me mudei, cursei uma faculdade, me formei e não preciso mais de meu pai. Talvez eu ainda precise muito dele, mas não da forma que ele imagina. Um pai que me ouvisse, que eu pudesse abraçar e pedir conselhos e não aquele que me criticava e era contra à tudo aquilo que eu acreditava e fazia. Era desse pai que eu precisava, mas eu precisava de tanta coisa...

Ino me disse que eu precisava de um namorado.

Sakura que eu precisava de aulas de defesa pessoal para acabar com os tarados dos ônibus.

_Eu acho que eu precisava viver..._

Meu apartamento estava ali, todo organizado, bonitinho, com almofadas coloridas e o meu gato persa me esperando, pronto para se enroscar carinhosamente em minhas pernas quando eu entrasse, mas eu não queria entrar. Eu olhava para a porta, a chave numa das mãos, as pastas com o material das aulas na outra.

_**-**_**__****Konbanwa,**_** Hinata-chan! **_

Era por isso que eu ainda ensaiva para pôr a chave na maçaneta e girar, encontrar meu mundinho particulamente frio e sem graça.

Naruto.

Ele era o meu sol, a luz brilhante e cálida que fazia meu corpo gelado vivaz. Seu sorriso, meu guia, minha esperança, minha força. Perto dele eu era como uma mariposa que desbravava a escuridão e cegamente flutuava em direção à luz. Meu coração tão silencioso e melancolicamente frio demais, sozinho, ganhava vida e um pulsar frenético querendo sair pra fora do peito toda vez que meus olhos buscavam os dele.

Seus olhos eram como o céu azul de uma tarde de verão, ou seriam... Um mar profundo e límpido, com suas ondas revoltas e tórridas sob o calor do sol?

Seja no céu ou no mar profundo de seus olhos, tudo o que eu mais queria era poder mergulhar de encontro à eles. Queria me perder em seu calor contagiante e capaz de desfazer a redoma de gelo que me cercava, mas eu não era corajosa pra tanto.

Nunca o fui.

Quem em sã consciencia amava alguém desde o primário e continuava a guardar esse amor só pra si?

_**-**_**_Kon... Kon... K-Konbanwa, Naruto-kun! _**

Eu gaguejei, corei e fitei o chão como todas às vezes.

_Será mesmo que aquilo jamais iria mudar?_

O rapaz loiro com seu jeans surrado e blusa laranja era o mesmo garotinho que um dia eu conheci, o mesmo pelo qual me apaixonei. Ele ainda tinha os cabelos bagunçados, um largo e convidativo sorriso e os olhos azuis mais lindos que eu já vi. Talvez fosse por isso que fosse tão dificil para mim abandonar a proteção de minha concha. Nós éramos completos opostos, como água e azeite, açúcar e sal.

_Yin e Yang?_

A última vez que vi Tenten ela me disse isso, e eu de certa forma achei sentido em suas palavras. Opostos se completam, se encaixam.

Nós poderíamos ser um desses opostos?

"_Você só saberá se tentar."._

Foi o que ela me disse.

_-Atsui! Dattebbayo, _como está quente essa noite não acha, Hinata-chan?

Era a voz dele de novo e eu havia voltado a ter coragem de olhar pra ele, mas corei assim que o fiz. Ele tirava o blusão laranja, que eu não sabia porque, sempre estava com ele, faça chuva, faça sol, frio ou calor. Em baixo dele havia uma regata branca, braços fortes e um peitoral malhado evidenciado sob a malha. Naruto também era professor, mas de Ed. Física. Vez ou outra tinhamos assuntos em comum, apenas trabalho, entretanto, aquilo era mais do que o suficiente para alegrar todo o meu dia.

Há cerca de seis meses ele havia se mudado pro apartamento de frente ao meu, eu até o havia ajudado com a mudança, a arrumação da casa, mas nós nos víamos muito pouco. Éramos adultos, mas era exatamente igual a quando estávamos no colégio. Eu ainda era apaixonada por ele, mas ele não percebia e assim iamos levando nossas vidas. Talvez ele ainda fosse apaixonado por Sakura, como o foi durante toda a sua adolescência mesmo sabendo que ela amava Uchiha Sasuke, que não amava ninguém.

_Mas... _

_Que droga de vida era aquela?_

-É... É... t-tem razão; eu finalmente murmurei em resposta e ele sorriu.

-Está um tempo bom pra sair não acha?

-É... é... Q-Quando não se tem trabalho pra fazer não é? –eu lhe indiquei as pastas em meus braços.

-Trazendo trabalho pra casa de novo Hinata?

Naruto tinha um olhar de reprovação e ao mesmo tempo cuidado que me deixou sem palavras. Ele sempre foi gentil e prestativo, não só comigo, como com todos à sua volta, mas eu jamais me acostumaria com aquilo, não vindo dele. _Era doce demais_... Fazia meu coração pulsar e me enchia de calor. Eu raramente me sentia tão protegida, aquecida e querida como quando estava com ele.

-São uns trabalhos que as crianças fizeram hoje e que eu preciso corrigir sem falta até segunda; respondi e notei uma espécie desapontamento nos olhos dele.

-Que pena estar tão ocupada...; ele levou uma das mãos até a nuca e fitou o teto, para então se voltar pra mim. –Eu teria te convidado pra sair...

-C-c-como? –eu estava sem palavras pelo que ele havia acabado de dizer e também pela tamanha burrada que eu percebia ter feito.

-Conhece o Ichiraku Lámen? –ele indagou empolgado com a idéia de comer o seu prato favorito e eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. –Vão servir um lámen especial hoje à noite e me parece que vai ter música ao vivo também. Só espero que o Lee não mergulhe em saquê e decida enfrentar o _karaokê_ enquanto se equilibra numa perna só e interpreta uma música melosa.

Naruto ria aparentemente de algo engraçado e recente envolvendo Lee, outro colega nosso desde o colégio e dado a criar situações constrangedoras a si mesmo, mas eu não sabia o que era. Aliás, eu não sabia o que acontecera com a maioria de meus amigos após o colégio.

-Bom, não trabalhe muito Hinata-chan! _Ja ne!_

_-Ja... J-Ja ne!_

Antes que eu pudesse perceber eu estava sozinha mais uma vez. A vontade se socar minha cabeça contra a parede era tentadora demais, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi finalmente abrir a porta e adentrar em minha concha.

Como é que eu podia ter sido tão burra? Deixar escapar uma chance dessas, _como diria Ino?_ Mas será mesmo que ele estava me convidando para sair?

"_É claro que está, fala sério Hinata! Você é surda, cega ou o que?"._

Ino na certa me diria isso, talvez algo pior, e depois reviraria os olhos. Se ela estivesse em meio a mais um dos seus maravilhosos arranjos de flores eles acabariam estraçalhados e no lixo. Por isso mesmo eu evitava contar esse tipo de coisa quando eu a visitava em sua floricultura.

_Miau! _

Era o meu gato persa, branco como a neve e felpudo como uma bola de pêlos a se enroscar carinhosamente em minhas pernas cansadas.

_-Tomadachi! _–eu sorri abandonando minhas pastas sobre o sofá para então pegar meu amigo peludo e carente nos braços. –Como foi o seu dia meu amigo? Tão _agitado _quanto o meu? – sorri.

_Miau!_

A pesada bola de pêlos em meus braços ronronou e se enroscou em mim enquanto eu seguia até a cozinha e abria uma das portas do armário. De lá eu tirei uma lata de comida pra gatos que abri assim que coloquei meu amigo no chão. Me abaixei e enchi sua tigela azul com a mistura que cheirava peixe e logo ele abandonou minhas pernas para enterrar sua cara peluda e achatada sobre a tijela.

-Sabe, Tomodachi, acho que Kiba-kun, pode ter razão... Talvez você seja carinhoso comigo só porque sabe que eu vou te encher de comida...

Kiba insistia em dizer que gatos eram criaturas movidas por interesses próprios, egoístas, e que faziam o que bem queriam e quando queriam ludibriando seus donos. Não sei se porque ele tinha um cão enorme – _e adorável _– , ou porque Tomodachi já o havia arranhado ínumeras vezes e lhe dado um pouco de trabalho na clínica.

É, Kiba, meu melhor amigo, era veterinário e simplesmente odiava gatos.

Tomodachi em contra partida, odiava Kiba.

E por falar nisso, eu precisava dar uma passada na clínica, fazia tempo que eu não via Kiba e Shino. Ambos eram sócios na clinica veterinária. Shino também era meu amigo, não um segundo melhor amigo e sim junto de Kiba meus melhores amigos desde o colégio.

Nós éramos um trio inseparável!

Quando eu chorava eles estavam lá, quando eu fracassava eles estavam lá, quando eu caía, quando eu me levantava, quando eu ria, quando eu finalmente triunfava. Em todos os momentos de minha vida eles estavam lá, cada um ao seu jeito. Shino com suas poucas palavras, mas forte presença e apoio incondicional e Kiba, me abraçando, sorrindo e me cobrindo de beijos quando eu alcançava um degrau à mais em cada sonho trilhado me fazendo corar.

Nós até parecíamos uma espécie de roteiro de alguma comédia romântica como _O Diário de Bridget Jones_, ou algo do tipo. Eu era a garota sem graça, sem namorado e até tinha um gato. Pra completar tinha dois amigos maravilhosos e lindos, mas _só_amigos.

_Gays?_

Não. Mesmo que Ino e Sakura tivessem levantado tal dúvida em minha mente há bem pouco tempo atrás, o que não me importava é claro. Eles sempre seriam meus melhores amigos, independente de sua opção sexual.

Oras... Além do mais, o que _eu_ tinha haver com isso, não é?

" _Eles só podem ser gays pra nunca terem dado em cima de você Hinata! Você sabe muito bem como são os homens e..."._

"_Eu concordo com a Testuda e..."._

_E?_

Uma discussão de meia hora envolvendo _"Testuda feiosa"_ e _"Yamanaka porca"_ se estendeu e o assunto em questão foi esquecido. Bom, isso foi esquecido até que nós comprovamos o contrário.

Ino provavelmente quis tirar à limpo a história toda e o resultado era que faziam três meses que ela e Shino estavam saindo. Era absolutamente constrangedor pra mim ouvir dela o quanto meu amigo de infância era ruim com as palavras, mas excepcionalmente_ bom _na cama. Ino não me poupava dos detalhes e agora eu também corava quando olhava pra ele. Ele erguia sua sobrancelha fina por sobre as lentes de seus óculos escuros sem entender e Ino se agarrava ao braço dele e dava uma piscadela maliciosa pra mim, como se me agradecesse pelo _"presente"._

Já com Kiba a coisa foi... _bem_ diferente.

Ele me beijou.

E...

_Aquilo nem de longe foi coisa de amigo... _

Foi estranho. Eu estava em casa corrigindo outra dúzia trabalhos escolares sobre a mesinha na sala. Ele estava do meu lado e então aconteceu. Sem que eu sequer esperasse, ele me puxou pros braços dele, enterrou uma das mãos nos meus cabelos e me beijou.

"_Ele botou a língua na sua boca? Safado! Logo de cara? Não tenha dúvidas Hinata, ele queria transar com você no tapete da sala se pudesse..."._

Ino realmente tinha o dom pra me fazer corar e me sentir pior do que já estava, e pra ajudar, Sakura a apoiava.

"_Aquele cachorro sem vergonha..."._

O que elas nem se deram ao trabalho de escutar foi que ele se desculpou logo depois, quando me viu estática como uma boneca de louça nos braços dele. Desde então fazia umas duas semanas que eu não falava com ele. A verdade era que eu não sabia dizer o que eu havia sentido com aquilo. As garotas queriam saber se o beijo dele era bom, mas eu não tinha com quem comparar, além do que, pra mim um beijo ser bom ou não dependia muito do sentimento que colocávamos nele. Bocas famintas e linguas se entrelaçando sem sentimento, não eram um beijo de verdade pra mim.

"_**Alô, Hinata? É o Kiba... Eu sei que você está aí...".**_

Era meu telefone que havia tocado e caído na secretária. Eu não o atendi, mesmo ele estando há alguns passos de mim. Sentei-me numa cadeira próxima e comecei a descalçar os sapatos.

"_Eu... eu... Quer sair comigo hoje? Digo, eu quero me desculpar por... Droga! Eu estou te assustando de novo? Eu juro, só quero conversar! Eu disse que não iria mais te beijar não disse? Disse que não iria te forçar a nada e..."._

Por um bom tempo a voz dele sumiu e Tomodachi saltou para o meu colo depois de esvaziar sua tijela de comida.

"_Ainda somos amigos não é? Antes de qualquer coisa? Saiba que eu vou sempre estar do seu lado. Desculpe, se eu fui um idiota aquele dia. Ja ne!"._

_**-Kiba-kun!**_ –eu finalmente atendi o telefone, antes que ele pudesse desligar de fato._ –Gomen, eu..._

_-Sou eu que lhe devo desculpas Hinata; _ele me interrompeu.

_-Kiba-kun..._

_-Hinata, ouça-me; _ele pediu._ –Apenas viva a sua vida sim? Não a deixe passar..._

_-C-c-como?_

_-Sabe porque eu te beijei aquele dia? _–eu nada disse e ele continuou._ –Porque eu achei que era um desperdício que uma flor bela como você não fosse despertada. Você é linda Hinata, mas parece que não vê, não percebe ou então não quer que nada disso aconteça._

_-Eu... Eu que.. q-quero; _minha voz saiu entrecortada.

_-Mas não comigo não é?_

_-Kiba-kun; _eu percebi o tom dolorido na voz dele e me senti péssima por isso.

_-Hinata, por deus! _–ele suspirou._ –Não sabe o quanto isso está sendo difícil pra mim, mas, ouça me: Abra essa porta, bata na porta daquele imbecil e diga de uma vez por todas o que você sente! O Naruto sempre foi um idiota e se você não gritar isso na cara dele ele nunca vai perceber!_

Mais um longo silencio se passou até que eu pude ouvir a voz dele de novo.

_-Seja feliz Hinata, mas... __hoje__!_

Aquilo era uma _ordem_ e eu a senti retumbar dentro de mim, destruindo muralhas invisíveis que eu mesma havia levantado.

_-Arigato, Kiba-kun..._

Ele desligou. Eu mirei o telefone nas minhas mãos por um bom tempo e então segui para o banho.

* * *

"_Aishiteru, Naruto-kun!"._

Aquilo havia sido mais fácil do que eu esperava, pelo menos mais fácil do que finalmente sair de minha concha e dar dois passos para fora de sua proteção. Eu havia acabado de passar por um processo de _"câmera lenta"._ Meia hora entre abrir uma fresta na porta, espiar e então fechá-la de novo para então finalmente sair. Isso por que dois passos eram o suficiente para eu estar onde estava agora, na porta dele.

Talvez, a coragem tivesse realmente tomado conta de mim e me permitido tal proeza, pelo simples fato de eu saber que ele não estaria lá. Ele havia me dito mais cedo que iria sair não? Bater numa porta de onde não saíria ninguém era um ótimo _"treino"_ para quando eu finalmente decidisse abrir meu coração não?

_Errado!_

Aquilo não fora um treino...

Ele, estava lá.

Eu percebi tarde demais que eu não me declarava para uma porta, um objeto inanimado e sim para ele, Naruto. Meu coração falhou uma batida quando fitei os olhos claros dele, fixos em mim e provavelmente se perguntando se eu havia bebido ou enlouquecido de vez. Quem é que bate na porta do vizinho altas horas da noite de pijama e pantufas coloridas para dizer: _"Eu te amo!?"_

Nem ao menos criatividade e _coragem_ para bancar a mulher sexy e irresistível eu tinha...

Meu rosto se aqueceu, minhas pernas se tornaram trêmulas, mas eu simplesmente não consegui desviar meus olhos dos dele. Mais uma vez ele era a luz e eu a mariposa suícida que flutuava até ele.

_-G-g-gomen,_ Naruto-kun!

Eu finalmente consegui dizer alguma coisa ao perceber que ainda por cima, eu o havia acordado, pois ele estava com o cabelo loiro ainda mais bagunçado e calças de moleton, mesmo que ainda usasse a mesma regata branca de antes. Seu pés descalços na certa estariam gelados sob o piso de madeira.

_Droga!_ E eu ali parada feito uma idiota gaguejando e olhando pra ele? Agora não havia mais volta, e antes que ele me chamasse de louca era melhor eu pelo menos tentar começar a me explicar.

-Eu sei, isso provavelmente é a coisa mais estranha que já aconteceu com você, mas, _gomen_, Naruto-kun, eu... eu... Eu tinha que deixar isso sair de dentro mim! _Eu te amo_, amo desde o colégio e eu sei o quanto isso está parecendo idiota e imensuravelmente ridículo. Quem desejaria que a garota sem graça do colégio anos depois batesse em sua porta e esperasse que seus sonhos românticos se tornassem realidade e...

Eu só tive tempo de perceber duas coisas. Ele se afastar do batente da porta, onde estivera o tempo todo calado me ouvindo e então sentir as pontas dos dedos dele tocarem meu queixo. Fora rápido e inesperado, mas não mais do que o gesto a seguir.

Ele me beijou.

Naruto tocou meus lábios frios com os dele e em questão de segundos eu estava tão quente quanto ele. Minha mente se tornou um precipício sem fim, um vácuo por onde nada mais fazia sentido, por onde nada mais importava a não ser sentir aquele momento. Eu havia esperado por tanto tempo que agora me custava acreditar que fosse verdade. Se não fosse tão doce e quente sentir os lábios dele eu pensaria estar realmente sonhando.

A mão dele até agora em meu queixo rumou até minha nuca e eu gemi, mas me tornei entregue a pressão dos lábios dele contra os meus. Eles haviam se tornado rapidamente mais exigentes e me pediam permissão para aprofundar aquela carícia. A ponta da língua dele roçou meus lábios para então buscar minha boca, minha lingua inexperiente, mas que esperava anciosa pelo toque dele. Eu arranhei seus bíceps fortes e ele me trouxe mais pra perto envolvendo um dos braços em minha cintura. O mundo poderia acabar pra mim agora, eu morrreria feliz, mas a verdade era que eu esperava que aquele doce e cálido sonho durasse para sempre.

_-Gomen..._

Eu o ouvi sussurar contra a minha boca para então se afastar. Seus olhos azuis e intensos miraram os meus por um bom tempo até que incerta eu lhe perguntei:

-Porque?

-Por ter demorado tanto pra perceber; ele disse e delicadamente levou uma mexa de meus cabelos para trás da orelha. O toque dele fez minha pele queimar como se brasas estivessem ali.

-Na...Na... Naruto-kun, não está assustado? –eu lhe indaguei e ele sorriu, um largo sorriso que me fez corar, para então me olhar daquela forma intensa e séria de novo.

_-Arigato, Hinata-chan! _

-Como? –eu estava ainda mais confusa.

-Por me amar, por amar um _baka_ como eu; ele sorriu divertido e dessa vez eu não pude conter um meio sorriso também. –Está com fome?

-Como? –eu voltei a piscar confusa. Será que eu sempre me sentiria idiota e incapaz de usar mais do que monossílabos com ele?

-Eu acabei de fazer um lámen instantaneo, bom é a única coisa que eu sei fazer direito, mas...

-Você não me disse que ia até o Ichiraku hoje? –eu indaguei ao vê-lo parcialmente constrangido e coçando a nunca mais uma vez.

-E eu fui, mas não tive tempo pra comer; ele disse.

-E porque não? –perguntei inocentemente e ele sorriu.

-Porque eu só conseguia pensar em você, aqui sozinha...

-Naruto-kun; sorri e então corei.

-Eu te prometo que o nosso próximo encontro terá um jantar de verdade Hinata-chan! –ele sorriu e então começou a me puxar pela mão até o seu apartamento. –Vamos, o lámen pode esfriar...

-Naruto-kun; eu estanquei a onde estava e ele se voltou pra mim ao ver que eu ainda estava para fora do apartamento.

-Hinata?

As sobrancelhas dele se curvaram sem entender e eu sorri para então me jogar de encontro a ele. Ele me segurou e me ergueu em seus braços fortes. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito e no calor de seu corpo por um bom tempo e então voltei a fitá-lo nos olhos. Pela primeira vez eu estava mergulhando de encontro ao mar dos olhos dele sem medo do que viria depois ou a onde a maré de emoções contida ali me levaria. Eu o beijei, um casto e singelo toque para então criar coragem de verdade.

_-Gomen,_ Naruto-kun, mas... Podemos deixar o lámen pra depois?

Ele sorriu e eu corei, mas então ele me beijou com ainda mais calor e vontade, prova de que havia compreendido o meu pedido.

A porta se fechou com um chute que ele deu, afinal, seus braços estavam ocupados em me levar até as nuvens.

_Yin e Yang?_

No fim, Tenten estava certa.

_**FIM!**_

* * *

**Konbanwa:** Boa noite.

**Atsui:** Quente, calor.

**Tomadachi:** Amigo.

**N/a:**_Yin e Yang_ na filosofia oriental são as duas forças de equilíbrio que se completam e abrangem todos os fenômenos e aspectos da vida. Engraçado, mas a idéia pra essa fanfic, acreditem ou não, veio depois que eu vi essa definição no dicionário... rsrs

Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente você **Insana**, porque mesmo eu não sendo fã do casal acabei gostando de escrever sobre eles! No fim, teu pedido foi um ótimo e prazeroso desafio pra mim! Acho até que me apaixonei pelo Naruto... XD

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne! *-*

**P.S: **_Reviews são __**sempre**__ bem vindos pessoal, não se esqueçam! ^^_


End file.
